


Chain of Blood

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas





	1. Chapter 1

腰腹部的伤口散发着灼烧般的疼痛。他疼得龇牙咧嘴满脸熬白，还是一瘸一拐地以最快速度撤退着。

对的，这不是逃亡。仅仅是撤退……

他眉头紧锁，嘴很不美好地歪向一边，右手扶着暗巷的墙，左手攥着一团衣服，按压着身上的伤口。

果然一对多还是太勉强了。该死的千手，居然玩阴的！

他咬牙切齿地想。他从出生以来就没这么痛苦过。毕竟不是被横切一刀，而是一块躯体被刀剜走了。暗红色的血液不停地往外流，肠子也随时有掉出来的危险……

选择的路线经过千手据点的外围。他知道这里一直就没什么人，属于放养状态。现在千手倾巢出动，更是一路都没碰上把守的。

然而现在出现了新的问题——要想尽快恢复身体就需要新鲜的血源。以他现在的状况，制服一个健壮的人类太难了……如果有小孩子就好了……

他猩红色的眼睛亮了亮。

真是幸运啊……他嗅到了旁边房子里有人类的气息。这气息很微弱，应该是生病了。

来不及想那么多，他直接破墙而入，果然看到有个小孩躺在榻上。他一头白发，额头上放着块湿布，房间里却不见照顾他的人。

听到声音，白发的小孩勉强睁开眼睛，对上他猩红的眸子时明显倒吸了口气。小孩试图坐起来，可能是想逃跑吧，结果他还未来得及动，不速之客就已经出现在了他身边。

小孩发现自己动不了了。

这根本就是两个病号嘛……宇智波泉奈想。

他现在逃进了黑之森林中。黑森林里遍布听从于宇智波一族的魔兽，就算是千手也不会贸然进来搜查。

泉奈躲进了一间被遗弃的猎人小屋，被他抢来的小孩躺在干草堆上，吸了血后更虚弱了，体温越来越高。他躺在小屋的角落里一动不动，呼吸愈发绵长。像一只濒死的小绵羊。

泉奈则躺在唯一的一张木床上，伤口的血不怎么流了，但他不能动，一动伤口就重新裂开。他望着满是灰尘的天棚，想着这孩子能不能活到他伤好一半。同化他是没有意义的，毕竟泉奈需要的是随时能取用的鲜血，而不是弱鸡同类……泉奈也没心思照顾小孩，他早就想好，这孩子能不能活下来就看他的运气吧。

也许是千手体质的优势，昏迷了三天不吃不喝后，这小孩竟然奇迹般地醒了。

刚一睁眼睛，小孩就惊慌地坐起，随即发现自己又渴又饿还浑身无力。一转身，还看到有个成年血族躺在一边。

“你醒了。”血族看都没看他，仍平躺着，脸歪向墙的方向。

小孩吞了口口水，没说话。

“……屋子后面有小河，到那里能取到水。你能找到什么就吃什么吧，记得多吃点。多吃才能造血……”血族转过脸来，面上惨白发灰。他打量着小孩，没什么表情变化。“不过别试图逃跑，走得太远就会被魔兽吃掉。”

小孩红色的眼睛盯着他，一步步后退。距离门一步远的时候头也不回地冲了出去。

没几秒，泉奈就听见外面人摔倒在草地上的声音。

呵……人类小孩。

他冷笑。反正再怎么倔强，过几天他还是得回来。他会知道自己说的是对的的。

出乎意料的是，小木屋外是一片色彩明丽的风景。

清净并不汹涌的河水，青绿色的草叶，还有不远处品种纷杂的树木……千手扉间深吸一口甘甜的空气，觉得自己活过来了。

他用发软的双腿踉踉跄跄地来到河边，大口大口地喝水，又捧起清水洗脸。扉间从小屋的另一侧转了又转，找到了些野谷子和野菜。

吃不惯的食物让他闹肚子，即便如此扉间也不想回到泉奈身边。小小的人类幼崽就坐在河边的石头上，看着太阳一点一点落下。

但是夜幕降临后，黑之森林就露出了它真正的面貌。

到处都黑得可怕，天上连星星都看不见，野兽的叫声此起彼伏。好在并没有野兽试图靠近这边。

第二天一早扉间就开始伸展身体。恢复了些体能后，他辨别方向，打算穿过南面的树林，走回族地去。

第三天夜晚扉间回来的时候泉奈毫不意外。反倒是泉奈惊讶于扉间那么小能在野外撑两天半。

回来后的扉间衣服彻底破破烂烂的了，身上也满是划痕，散发着血的幽香。倒是脸很干净，估计刚清洗过。

“呵呵，你回来了，小鬼。”泉奈支着身体坐起来。因为摄取过新鲜血液，伤口上已经薄薄地恢复了一层。

扉间仍不说话，他站在原地，垂着头，彷徨不安。

“你几岁，千手的小孩？”

“……五岁。”扉间喃喃。

“名字呢？”

“……扉间。”

哦，原来这孩子就是千手扉间。泉奈眯起的黑眼里流露出某种意味不明的兴致来。

这时扉间抬起了头。

“你又是谁？”他问。

泉奈坐直身体，露出平时应有的威严。“我？我是宇智波泉奈啊。”

扉间的瞳孔骤然缩小，随即开始下意识后退。

“……是你？！”

月光的阴影下，泉奈的身影愈发显得高大阴森。

只要是个猎人或者圣职者就一定知道这个名字，宇智波泉奈是魔党中最激进的一个，数次大规模冲突都由他挑起，是个比他哥哥更加疯狂可怕的血族。

“怎么，想杀了我？”泉奈慵懒地歪头一笑，“别白费力气了，就算我受了伤，凭你也是无法伤我一毫的。”

千手扉间小小的身体在颤抖。他是在发怒吗？还是在害怕？

最后，他平静了下来。

泉奈笑了。他一向喜欢看弱者无力挣扎的样子。

“扉间，过来。”

见扉间没有动的意思，泉奈就捂着伤口径自走来。扉间刚要夺门而逃门就被一股力量封住了。

那双在黑暗中亮着猩红色光的眼睛继续逼近着。

扉间全身紧绷，像是要把墙靠穿。泉奈很耐心地蹲下身，温柔地捏起他的下巴。

“不用害怕，扉间。”他的嘴唇一开一合，“不会太频繁。”

毕竟还是小孩子，扉间被吓得嘴唇发紫，牙齿打颤。之前被吸血的记忆不翼而飞了，这还是他第一次清醒地面对要作为血族食物的事实。

泉奈还在假惺惺地微笑，他的语气仿佛族姐在安慰小孩子，“是你选个地方给我，还是我来挑？”

扉间不动，他发现事情的发展已经不可控了。他如此痛恨自己的弱小，生于千手家却要被一个血族摆布。

他紧闭了眼睛。

黑暗中能感受得到，冰冷阴暗的气息在逼近。最后毫无温度的触感碰上了他的耳垂。

没有想象中的疼痛，仅一瞬，耳垂的嫩肉就被咬开一个破口。湿滑的东西舔舐着它，粘稠温热的液体很快被吞噬殆尽。

这一过程像是被放得很慢，直到破口不再流出血液才结束。

泉奈刚一站起身，扉间就跌坐在地。他看见血族心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，这一动作在扉间眼里狰狞而可怖。

“别害怕，好好休息吧。”泉奈尽量用比较稳的步子走回床前，扉间还抱着膝盖，把脸低埋着瑟瑟发抖。

“最后你会杀了我吧……”半晌后，男孩发出声悲叹。

然而泉奈说，“不，你不会的。既然你是跟着我的，你就要永远在我身边。”他侧躺在床上，黑色的斗篷包裹着他，真的很像蝙蝠。阴影中普通人也看不清他的表情。

接下来的两个月里，扉间一直过着野孩子般的生活。

泉奈饶有兴致地看着他一个小少爷每天努力地照顾自己，看着他打柴生火做饭，把破破烂烂的衣服洗干净晾起来，之后光着上身在浅滩捞鱼。大概每隔十天，泉奈就会取一次扉间的血液。不过泉奈取血很讲基本法，除非偶尔要威慑他，否则都是咬在伤口容易愈合的地方，创口也不大，并没有咬着脖子要把人抽干这种事发生。

这次战斗中，千手用的新武器杀伤力极大，两个月过去了泉奈只好了三成。不爱愈合的伤口折磨着他，即便每天躺着仍不时会哼哼出声。

扉间的动手能力很强，他自己一个人做了晾衣架，鱼竿，鱼叉等各种工具。泉奈当然知道扉间每天出去都在探索周围的环境，但他并不在意，反正扉间是逃不出去的。

有一天扉间回到房间里时正赶上泉奈疼痛难耐，哪怕是血族似乎也觉得叫出声来能缓解痛苦。扉间看了他一阵，竟默默走上前去，戳了戳他的肩膀，还伸出自己斑驳的手臂来。

泉奈看看他，又看看苍白细小还满是伤痕的胳膊，有些不解。

“喝吧，这样你能好点。”扉间不看他，说话也没什么友好的意思。

泉奈眯起了眼睛。

“怎么，你不怕我了？”

“……你好像很难受。”

泉奈抿嘴笑了。他冰冷的手握住了那只手臂，扉间还是起了一层鸡皮。

“那我就不客气了。”

这次是手指。接下来的每一天，泉奈都咬破扉间的一根手指。但是每日补充食物似乎并没让泉奈好转。

他难受得更厉害了。

又是半个月后，午夜之时，扉间悄悄潜入了屋里。他的双眼适应了黑暗，他慢慢接近泉奈，趁其不备，将手中的石矛向他的伤口刺去！

果不其然，那支石矛被泉奈反手抓住了。

扉间并没恐惧，他平静地看着泉奈抓着石矛坐起，又缓缓站起。恍若一尊从黑色河流中升起的大理石像。

“我就知道，你在等什么。”泉奈淡笑，“接下来呢？你还做了什么准备？”

房外想起“嗖”的一声，之后绚烂的烟火照亮了夜空。

这下泉奈的眼神变了。

这是千手的传信烟火！

再度看向扉间的眼睛变红了，眸色凶恶。确实，泉奈现在还没有足够的力气快速转移自己，千手方面集结兵力可比他快多了！

泉奈一把将扉间提了起来，按在墙上，逼迫他与自己对视。

“可以啊，小鬼。果然你够聪明！”泉奈手抖也不抖，脸突然凑得很近。“你故意喂我你的血，就是为了让千手的血液来削弱我吧？我只是随意地装了下，你就信了！”

这下扉间就没那么淡定了，毕竟现在泉奈展现出来的力量和之前判若两人！

“你也不想想，如果我喝你的血会有问题，我为什么还要把你抢过来？”泉奈冷笑。这个笑容让扉间极度不安，那之下像是有着什么可怕的真相，连人类浅薄的预知力都让他全力拒绝知道。

“我来告诉你吧，千手扉间。你先仔细想想，你出生以来，千手佛间可带你去进行过狩猎修习吗？”

扉间一怔，心中仿佛有什么在迅速瓦解。

父亲大人最后一次带他去修习……那也是他第一次去修习。父亲大人让他挑选武器，大哥在旁边，可那些武器都太重了，也许是自己力气比大哥小，他什么都没拿起来……

在那之后，就没有人向他提起过修习的事了。

“你以为只是因为自己病了才没参加这次行动吗？你太天真了，千手扉间。”泉奈的眼神兴奋且疯狂，完全不像是在对一个孩子，“你是没能继承千手家的血统啊！就像你白化的面貌一样！全都突变了啊！”

手上的男孩呆住了，他彻底不挣扎了。那双红色的眼睛水汪汪的，几秒后骤然没了焦距。本来狠抓着他的手也松开了，四肢软绵绵地垂下如同一个布娃娃。

泉奈很满意自己看到的。他的耳力听得到魔兽们的警报，千手们应该已经开始进入森林了。真是麻烦啊……

泉奈把抓改成了拎，他拎着扉间的领子，扉间的头后仰过去，露出血管分明的脖子。

这孩子已经没用了。泉奈想着，露出尖驰，锋利地割开了扉间的颈动脉。

扉间没有反抗，任凭血汹涌流出。泉奈贪婪地享用着，原来无害的千手血液是这个味道，有点像吃草……

人类就是这样，不管怎么努力地活，总是说死就死了，之前的努力全都没了意义。太弱小了。

然而就在他自暴自弃地喝血，没头没脑地瞎想时，有个黑色的影子从天而降，砸坏了本来就破破烂烂的窗户进来，哗啦一声。

泉奈知道那是谁了。

“原来你一直在这里，泉奈！”宇智波斑急切地过来，一把抱住自己唯一的弟弟。可他看到呼吸减弱的扉间时，又立刻把泉奈拉开了，并一手按住了扉间的血管。

“别吃了，你是要杀了这孩子吗？！”

涌出来的血吃得泉奈嘴边脖子和手上哪里都是，被拉开后他还没从血香中缓过来，他大口喘息着，神态多少有点迷离。

直到他看到斑。

“哥哥……？”

斑眉头一皱，手指上冒出火来封住了扉间的伤口。他把泉奈横抱过来，再把扉间挂在肩膀上，蝙蝠的翅膀张开，三个一起飞向了别的地方。

十分钟后千手们找到了这间破旧的小屋，只发现了扉间被撕成布片的衣服，以及沾着血的白发。


	2. Chapter 2

扉间被掳到宇智波古宅后患上了严重的贫血症，他本就没什么颜色的嘴唇彻底变得苍白。

醒来的时候扉间发现自己躺在对他来说过大的四柱床中，软软的床垫包裹着他，衣服也换成了新的睡衣。

他不知道自己在什么地方，亦不知睡了多久。他艰难地翻身下地，打量起这个房间来。

这房间是他之前的三个大，各种实木家具的尺寸对他来说有点过大了。房间的装扮很有宇智波的风格，华丽又阴暗。棚顶高得像教堂，壁炉里噼啪燃烧着柴火，却驱不尽房里的寒气。

圆桌上有一些人类的点心，是新换的，不知道是谁突发的善心。但肯定不是宇智波泉奈。他确认食物里没有毒后就吃了一些点心和水，体力稍稍恢复了。

扉间费力地拉开衣柜，里面有五套衣服，看尺码貌似是特地给他做的。他把凳子拖过去，拿了一套出来，废了半天力气才终于穿上。

准备完毕后他试着推了推大门，果不其然没有锁。看来血族并没有对他严加看管。

走廊又长又深，连个侍从都看不见。扉间想爬上窗台看看自己所在的方位，无奈窗台太高还拉着厚重的窗帘，他只得作罢。

泉奈似乎是把他安置在了很偏僻的地方，扉间把看到过的门都推了一遍，结果门都是锁的。应该是备用的客房吧。

扉间在脑内记着路线，走了大概六七分钟，他才看到光亮。

不是灯的亮光，而是透过窗帘微弱的阳光。他走过去，发现两边通向不同的地方。

右面的楼梯是向下的，左面的尽头是扇小门，打开后可能是通往瞭望塔的。小门也锁着，扉间只能往下走。

扉间刚一下楼就遇到了第一个陌生的血族。

他屏了一气，装作什么都不知道的样子往前走，那个血族只是白了他一眼。谈不上客气也谈不上凶恶。等彻底看不见对方后，扉间才发现自己心脏跳得多厉害。

越是往下，人越多了起来。大多数血族看他是看动物的眼神，甚至有点故意无视他的意思。有了底气后，扉间才敢向着血族忙来忙去的地方走走看看。但他刚一靠近边缘，一个外貌相对出众的血族就把他拦住了。

“这里是斑大人的办公区，你不能在这里，到别的地方去吧。”血族说。他身材欣长，脑后梳着两个马尾辫。

斑……是谁？

“请问，宇智波泉奈在哪里？”

其他过往的血族听到的称呼不禁发出嗤嗤的低笑，有意无意等待着火核的回答。

“泉奈大人还在养伤……他需要的时候会派人来找你的。”

就算措辞暧昧，扉间也很容易明白他内里锋利的意思。这让他条件反射地打了个怵。

火核淡淡地笑了。

“不过这里食物充足，暂时泉奈大人不会来找你的。斑大人也嘱托过让你先把身体养好。”

这些安慰落在扉间身上毫无温度，他愈发觉得冷了。除此之外，他还对这个毫无印象的“斑”有着几分好奇。

扉间道了声谢，在火核微微惊讶的目光中转身离开了。

接下来的日子变得平淡到枯燥。

扉间每天都探索古宅的一个地方，知道了斑平日在的地方和泉奈房间的所在。火核似乎收到过斑照顾他的指示，所以偶尔碰上了也不在乎和他多说几句。

泉奈在专心养病，醒了就没提起过他。但就算这样，扉间仍然是泉奈的“客人”，普通的血族是不敢对他有非分之想的。

扉间觉得厌恶。自从泉奈对他说了那些话后，扉间的心就像一潭死水，或者落满了灰尘的碎掉的镜子。小小年纪，不懂的事还很多，却常常觉得疲惫。然而现在他又知道，他的安全是得益于那个神经病一样的泉奈。

由于泉奈的冷落，血族们虽不伤害他对他也异常冷漠。给人类的食物有一顿没一顿，衣服不再有新的，房间更是没人打扫。

扉间在漫长枯燥的时间里常常觉得头脑发空。

血族不见光，就算是夜晚也不拉开窗帘。几个月后扉间觉得自己已经忘了阳光是什么。他在无尽的黑暗中努力转动大脑，努力回忆哥哥和家人的模样。他有个刚出生不久的弟弟，抱起来又热又软。当时他还在想，以后一定要努力成为一个能保护弟弟的哥哥。

扉间遏制住从心底涌出的悲戚，不允许自己哭出来。他攥紧拳头，咬牙发誓有一天要杀了泉奈。

他不愿去想自己没有继承千手血统如何杀死血族的问题，最后他总是会在这种混乱中沉沉睡去。

这样的生活持续到一年的时候，千手扉间觉得自己快要疯了。他撕扯着自己房间的窗帘，想呼吸一点外面的空气，见到一丁点光亮。但当他把窗帘扯掉之后，他发现窗户是黑色的。打不开也砸不碎。扉间跌倒在地，猛地扭头大口呕吐起来。

他昏睡了过去，不知道该如何维持自己身为人类的理智。人类所有的感情和感受成了最大的负担，每一种渴求都在增加他的痛苦。

这一吐让他发了三天烧。期间朦胧当中他好像听到火核来了，给他的水罐里加了水。等他再度活过来时，他忽然觉得阳光和空气已经没什么可怀念的了。

一年的乱长让扉间的头发长到肩膀，加之营养不足，现在的扉间看上去就像个瘦弱的白化小女孩。

他的身高长了些，过去的衣服穿不了了。于是扉间选择血族们休息的时间穿睡衣出去走走。

扉间来到一扇巨大的门前。他知道里面是图书馆，只是平日一直有人把手他没法进去。扉间用尽全力推动大门，总算打开了一个能让他挤进去的缝。他溜了进去。

因为现在没有人使用，只有几个壁炉照亮了里面的一部分。但仍可以看得见高到屋顶的一墙一墙的精装书。

扉间睁大了红色的眼。

他轻手轻脚地走向一个书架，骨节明显的手指滑过书脊。他的心底泛起了激动——就像是感觉到了活着一样。

扉间抽出一本书，深吸一口气。然而里面的字来自另一种陌生的语言。他努力辨认也只能认出一些似是而非的词。他换了本书，这次是认识的文字，但绝大多数词都是他没学过的。

没关系。他一咬牙，埋头读下去。

这就是所谓的“如饥似渴”吧？

于是扉间每天都偷偷跑到图书室来，享用着灰暗但不阴暗的秘密时光。有一天，扉间刚溜进门里，就察觉到屋里有人。他顿时汗毛立起，危险的直觉不断报警。

“原来是你。”里面的人先开口了。

扉间小心翼翼地回头，看到壁炉旁极为高大的人影。摇晃的火焰让他投在天花板上的影子跟着明暗不定。扉间没看到他的正脸，先看到了他露出椅背爆炸式的头发。

“还以为是哪个家伙晚上进来偷东西。”那人把手上的书扔到桌子上，双手撑着扶手缓缓站起身。

这人无疑是十分健壮的，并且自带一股威势，站在那里就能产生震慑作用。

难道说他就是……宇智波斑？！

“我没听说泉奈养了个小女孩。”阴影之下斑明显地皱眉，“也不记得千手本家有女儿出生。”

“……”

见他不回答，斑换了个话题。“你每天来这里做什么？看书？”

斑的声音低沉厚重，无形地催促着他回答。

“……是的。”扉间老实承认了。这种状况他说谎反倒没什么意义。“因为我不能出去，每天无所事事，我想……至少能看看书。”

斑露出了然的表情。

真是奇怪，明明他看上去是个感情不怎么外露的人。

“我让泉奈安心养病，他最近也因为无聊闹情绪呢。”他侧过头看向另一边，“泉奈不怎么会照顾人，可能把你的事忽略了。我会和他说一下的。”许下这个承诺后，斑的目光重新落在扉间身上。

扉间看起来十分狼狈。自己洗的衣服不是很干净，变短的睡衣露出他脂肪率过低的小腿来。长期在阴暗的环境里，他的皮肤发出一种灰白。眼睛似乎比来时更大了些，但里面倒映着熊熊的火焰。

“哼，小鬼你看得懂这些书吗？”

“……只要有能看的就可以。”

扉间并不愿意和血族多说话，长久的独处甚至让他快忘了怎么和人交流了。许是人都渴望着交际，这两者似乎发生了什么化学反应，和斑说话竟让他觉得温暖了许多。

“哼……”

斑来到某个书墙下，在角落里拿出一本书，回来递给了扉间。

“送你了。”说完他就推门离开，把扉间一人留在了里面。

那是一本字典。

翌日一早，火核就出现在了他的房间里。

“客人……”火核今天的态度很奇怪，不是之前那种大人打趣小孩子的样子了，而是像接受了某种被“大材小用”的命令还无法拒绝只能憋着。“我应该说过不要到处乱走给两位大人添麻烦的话。”

“……”扉间不声不响地坐在高椅子上盯着他看。火核又叹了口气。

“因为你的问题，泉奈大人让我来做你的家庭教师！”

“……”扉间看着火核略气急的样子感觉有点好笑，“……他们说我什么了？”

“斑大人说‘人类小孩在这个年纪不学习会变傻的。’泉奈大人说‘养了个变傻的孩子我会很困扰。’于是这种奇怪的任务就交给了我。实在是太荒谬了！”

“……您认为对我说这些合适吗，火核老师？”

火核被一句话怼了个结实。他用食指指了扉间好几下，最后还是放下。

“毕竟是斑大人交给我的任务。但是，我只会教习你写作音乐绘画方面的课程，其他的，我再去找别的人来。”火核发泄完脾气恢复了原来一本正经的样子。他深吸一口气，淡笑着对扉间说，“请准备一下，明天下午我会来上课。”

扉间在艺术类课程上表现还行，完全跟得上进度，但也完全是对这些不感兴趣的样子。半个月后，一名接受教学任务的支系血族来到了宇智波古宅。

这个血族看起来十分年轻，以人类的年轻看似乎二十岁不到。他一头卷发，看到扉间后微微一笑。

“你好，扉间。我是你的新老师，宇智波镜。”


	3. Chapter 3

“扉间学得可真快啊。”

雕刻繁复的书桌旁，镜检查过扉间的作业后不禁感叹。他笑起来会眯起眼，很亲切的样子。扉间将手上的羊皮纸整理好，转过头时看到表情友善的镜，漠然的脸上带了一点表情。

镜知道这是扉间的“笑容”。

扉间似乎很难发自内心地笑起来，这种“笑容”也是从他眼睛中透出来的，如果不是相处得久了根本看不出来。

自从镜来到古宅已经过去半月有余。他还记得最开始看到扉间时，扉间的表情有多冰冷，冰冷中封着能将人吞噬的愤恨。当时镜不禁冒了些并不存在的冷汗，他以为本家饲养的小孩和本家的人一样性情古怪难以相处。

镜在教学中很快发现，扉间在数学、力学和炼金上有着超乎寻常的天赋，本来计划讲一周的课程两天就完成了，镜不得不赶紧加班备课，生怕扉间什么时候无意识地告了他的状。

那可是宇智波斑大人啊！

这栋宅子里一个人都惹不起的镜总是战战兢兢的。

“那，这是今天的作业题。扉间的话，肯定能轻松完成的。”镜笑笑，“下一周泉奈大人给我了其他任务，所以暂时来不了了。扉间先自己往下看吧。”

扉间平静地听着，似乎对他最近的行程毫无兴趣。

看他小小年纪就没什么生气的样子，镜不禁心生同情。

他本不该过问本家的事的，但他就是鬼使神差地加了句，“扉间有什么想要的吗？”他说得很小声，“我不会告诉斑大人和泉奈大人的。”镜将食指放在了自己嘴前。

扉间微微睁大了眼睛。

如同初春的风吹过彻冬的寒冰。这让镜不禁心生期待。

“我……”扉间的声音略带沙哑，“没什么想要的……”

“……”

确实，在这样的宅邸里，扉间会缺什么呢？为了他一个人类，斑特意雇人去采购人类需要的东西——比如说蜡烛，食物，还有这个房间里的所有教具。

扉间一向不喜欢和血族说话，平时上课顶多是镜问什么他回答什么。看来他平时也不会提什么物质要求。

真不知道这么小的孩子经历了什么，他的心灵简直已经枯死了。

“但是……”沉默了半分钟后，扉间相当犹豫地再次开口。镜赶紧用鼓励的目光看向他，结果发现扉间竟然故意偏开了视线。

“能不能告诉我一些……千手家的事？”

镜一时间呆住了。

这个人类小孩……真有看上去那么小吗？

其实这栋古堡里的任何一名血族掌握的千手家情报都比镜要多，但是扉间无法问到这些。

理智告诉镜不能对这孩子说什么，可是这是被困锁在黑暗中的人类孩子第一次想向外推开窗子……如果连他也拒绝的话，这盆角落里的幼苗马上就会彻底死掉吧……？

镜的目光冷了下来。他的声音变低了。

“我会带些糖果回来的。”说完，他就在扉间不解的注视下离开了房间。

七日过后，扉间一大早就在教室等候。书桌上放着只有他需要的烛台，精装书翻开了一半的位置，羊皮纸上的花体字被照得雪亮。

他听到了马车声，扉间一下子跳起，不多时镜就进来了。镜看到扉间，笑着摘下装饰了很多羽毛的帽子。他身上还披着厚厚的黑斗篷，上面有化开的水珠。

看他期待的样子，镜先递给他一个彩绘的铁盒子。

扉间看了看把它打开，发现里面是五彩缤纷的水果糖，上面洒了很多糖粉，像是雪一样。

“这个是礼物。”镜笑着说，“扉间要不要尝一尝？”

扉间看了镜一眼，顺从地把一颗糖果放进嘴里。令镜失望的是，这孩子并没露出什么高兴的表情来。他还是盯着他看，明显另有所指。

镜叹了口气，瞟了下门，确定来往没有人后，几乎只用唇语对扉间说——“千手柱间很好。”

这一次，镜才确确实实在扉间红色的眼中看到了属于人类的神采。

简直像是看到光了一样。

镜勾了勾嘴角，不肯多说，只继续上课。

看着扉间更加认真的样子镜心情复杂。

千手柱间是很好，这几天是个血族都知道千手柱间血统爆发性觉醒的事。镜这次也是靠着人畜无害的面貌去打探情报的一员。

他说千手柱间很好的意思其实是——“千手柱间躲过了血族的暗杀。”

至于他没说的事就更多了。比如千手佛间的病重，千手家的混乱，以及……

下课时扉间看向他的目光柔和了许多。镜戴好帽子，心想这孩子早晚有一天会知道他在骗他吧？那时他又会怎么想呢？

除了镜和火核，扉间和斑的关系还算良好。

斑会按时询问功课，有时甚至可以说是嘘寒问暖。扉间一直不太明白他这样做的理由。

被斑封住的伤口现在用领巾遮掩住了。虽然仍生活在昏暗当中，但是远离了泉奈许久，扉间觉得自己心情好了不少。

这天扉间照例去问候斑一声。

斑并没有要求他这么做，只是扉间发现和斑保持联系能让生活好过不少而已。

斑看到扉间时随意回应了一声，扉间本想像平常一样退出房间，却被斑叫住了。

“扉间，你很久没去看望泉奈了吧？”

一听到这个名字，扉间就觉得全身发冷。他站在原地，没有回答。

“你不应该这样对待主张收留你的人。”

即便极力克制，扉间的手还是攥成了拳。斑看到了，但并不在意。

“去陪陪泉奈吧，他看见你会高兴的。”

扉间抬起头看了斑一阵，像是个努力讨好大人的小孩。然而斑没领情。

扉间心中产生一丝奇怪的失落。

“是……”

走上好多楼梯，扉间终于来到了泉奈的房间前。他敲了敲门，很快有服侍的血族前来开门。

血族的视力不需要多少光，巨大的刺绣窗帘遮住了窗户，像一块幕布。在一片黑色当中，泉奈在百无聊赖地看书。他坐在四柱床上，柔软的床垫包围着他，猩红色的被子盖住了他一半。

果然，泉奈看到他立刻来了兴致。那双黑眼睛看着他，泉奈像是一条瞄准了猎物的蛇。

扉间一阵恶寒。

“是扉间啊。”泉奈微笑。他笑得很好看，但扉间知道他内里有多残忍。泉奈向他招招手，“来，过来，坐到这里。”

扉间知道自己不能违抗泉奈的命令只能过去。他全身动作都僵硬得厉害，好像泉奈会吃了他一样。

他刚一坐到床边，泉奈的手就揽了上来。

噩梦般的记忆海浪般上涌，扉间有一瞬间眼前发花，耳朵也不太能听清。

泉奈把他搂在身旁，轻轻捏着他的肩，手法很像对待一只宠物。

扉间大概有一分多钟都不知道泉奈在和他说什么。回过神来时他正好听见泉奈问“会认字了吗？”

他木然点头。

“哥哥刚给我拿了本新的书来，你念给我听吧。”泉奈把厚重的书本塞到了扉间手上。

扉间简略地扫了一眼，大多数的字都是认识的。

他按照命令往下读，结果没读两行就被泉奈叫停了。

“……你读东西都没有抑扬顿挫的吗？”

被无故训斥的扉间看向泉奈时明显不太高兴。甚至有点“你读试试”的意思。

“有一点感情嘛。重来。”

扉间只好耐着性子脑补了下书中白痴骑士的语气，但等他读出来还是小大人似的滑稽。

泉奈懒得再纠正他，就支着头笑而不语地听着。

书中的故事很无聊，连扉间这个没见过外面世界的小孩都提不起兴趣。扉间很多字是不太熟悉的，每当这时候他就跳过去这个词按大致意思圆一下，泉奈还没听出来。

然而就在他耐下性子读故事的时候，背后袭来一股冷气。紧接着，泉奈修长的胳膊就缠在了他身上。恐惧感令他不适，他斜着眼看向泉奈，泉奈只让他继续读下去，面上挂着饶有兴致的笑容。扉间被吓得瑟瑟发抖，接连读错了好多词。

等这一章好不容易读完，扉间就放下了书。绞尽脑汁思考有没有什么借口能离开这里。

可是是斑让他过来的，镜也没权利过问这些。

谁都不会来救他。

绝望是没有尽头的。等侍从请示泉奈要不要休息时，泉奈捏着扉间的小脸，说让他也睡在这里。

于是扉间任凭侍从给他换上睡衣，泉奈抱着他像抱一只猫。血族的身体冰冷，扉间本就手脚冰冷，这下连鼻尖都变冰了。

他僵在泉奈怀里，恐惧在门关上的瞬间变为了现实。

泉奈缓缓撑起身体，他长长的黑发丝绸般滑下。

扉间躺在床上，眼睛睁得大大的。泉奈面色明显好了不少，他的皮肤透白，下巴尖而俊秀，上挑的眼似是在挑衅又似是含情脉脉。

真是美丽的血族。可在扉间眼里，他只是个美丽的噩梦而已。

泉奈纤长冰冷的手指划过扉间的面庞，如同一条蛇。蛇探进了他的领口，随即又衔开了纽扣，露出他的肩膀来。

扉间看到泉奈笑了，露出两颗尖牙来。他任凭泉奈把他抱起，他木偶一般坐在泉奈身上，冰冷的牙齿越来越近。

他绷紧了肌肉，但只换来泉奈的轻笑。牙齿轻而易举刺破幼年人类的皮肤，血流淌出来，泉奈的舌头熟练地舔舐着血液。阳而危险的感觉扉间冷汗直下，所有的克制都变成了无用功。

他很想挣扎，可他知道泉奈的兴趣。他若是真的挣扎，泉奈可能会让他保持清醒地被折腾一晚。

不过，就在扉间最恐惧的时候，他的余光捕捉到了十分不可思议的东西。

光。

或者说是月光，从厚重的窗帘后露出来了一丁点。

被吸血的不适感消失了。他的所有注意力都给了窗帘后的那点光亮。

他仔细地观察着，等泉奈喝够了，他强挺着失血的眩晕感换了个位置。在他昏睡过去之前，扉间终于能确定——泉奈的窗户是透明的，并且可以打开的！

身体，开始一点点地回温。


	4. Chapter 4

扉间沉默地在走廊里穿行。

每次被吸血他都要躺一天才能重新站起来，泉奈大概是良心发现，让人送了好多东西给他。

即便如此，扉间仍然非常瘦弱。许是第一年营养过差的缘故，就算现在有了大量肉类作为补充，他的肠胃却好像对它们吸收力很差。加之他从未到外面去过，缺乏锻炼，整个人都瘦长瘦长的，体质也很差。

等他能起床之后，扉间就到斑那里走了一趟。斑没什么特别的表示，对他来说扉间服务泉奈才是正常的事。只是看到这样的斑，扉间总觉得心中一点小小的火焰在逐渐熄灭。

好在，他现在有了新的希望。

扉间克制住自己去泉奈房间打探的欲望，隔三差五装作极为不情愿的样子来泉奈这里。

泉奈一向来者不拒，下手还很重。穿衣服的时候扉间刻意看了眼镜子，他素白的全身满是伤痕——从脖子到锁骨，从肩膀到肋骨，腿上里里外外都没能幸免，全是泉奈留下的。

扉间稍微愣了下，因为他看到镜子里有一双空洞的红色眼睛。他转动了下头，又挑了下眉，这才确认这个了无生气的人是自己。

他抬手拂过那些新旧不一的伤痕，有的还在隐隐作痛。

扉间残忍地笑了一下，随即披上满是刺绣的衣服，把印痕全遮在里面。

这可能是两年来他最生动的表情了。

扉间进到泉奈的房间，泉奈挥开侍从，他就主动把上衣脱掉，一副顺从至极任人挑选的样子。

泉奈笑着把他抱起来，冰冷的唇划过他的颈部，最后停留在那道差点致命的伤口旁边。这个位置让扉间不受控制地剧烈颤抖了下，泉奈一向享受他的恐惧，抓着他的手更紧了。

扉间努力保持冷静。他的视线飘向窗帘的后面，那里还露出丁点轻灵的月光。

他在几个月里掌握了泉奈的生活规律，知道泉奈每天这时都会喝一种饮料。扉间从看到的书上发现了和这种饮料会发生反应的药品，于是他把药品从炼金课上带了出来。

只要泉奈能昏迷一小阵，他就可以打开那扇窗户！

今天扉间特地加大了药量，往常泉奈都会因为不太舒服而浅眠一小阵，不出意外的话，泉奈会多睡一会儿。

泉奈喝够了血就搂着他倒在了床上。他有一把每一把地揉着扉间的头发，双眼逐渐迷离。扉间集中精力让自己清醒，果然过了十分钟，泉奈昏睡了过去。

扉间试着动了动，泉奈没有反应。他有了勇气，以他自己都没想到的速度爬了出去。

他熟练地从泉奈的抽屉里找到长胜，再把它们接起来，之后他一把拉开猩红色的窗帘，月光倾泻而下。

光……

银色的光把他的脸照得雪白，扉间伸出手，好像这光是有形之物般。

但扉间马上回过神来，他推开窗户，清冷的风席卷而入。他打量了下三层楼的高度，把绳子捆到床柱上。

扉间努力回忆起全部学过的行动上的技巧，千手柱间是个爱笑爱闹的少年，扉间刚能跑跑跳跳他就带着弟弟到处乱窜，告诉扉间很多自己摸索出来的窍门。为此，柱间没少挨父亲的骂。

稍微的运动让扉间全身都是汗，他的回忆中带有柱间的鼓励声，在极度紧张的状态下，他甚至不知道那是他的记忆，还是大哥就在下面等他。

刚滑下一层楼扉间便冷汗岑岑，他大喘着气，向下看了一眼。

那是修剪整齐的草坪，并没有大哥。

扉间苦笑一下，重新调整力气，终于落到了地上。

终于……

大约过了几分钟，扉间才听到了庭院中的虫鸣和鸟鸣。月色正好，夏夜的风清冷微潮。草木和花朵散发着清香。他站起身，来不及欣赏这些，就跌跌撞撞地寻找出路。

然而，到处都是蔷薇花。殷红色的蔷薇花，仿佛能滴出血来。

找不到路时扉间在花丛里穿梭，花刺把他的衣服划得乱七八糟。

三个小时后，扉间不得不坐在地上休息一下。他不知道自己在哪里，门又在哪里。他心中抱了一点点期待，如果能挨到天亮的话，他的机会能更多一些。

可惜，他的挣扎是无力的。

扉间听到了脚步声，他瞬间清醒过来，看见穿着睡衣的泉奈正站在他面前。

“我就说你好像在打什么主意。”泉奈笑笑，还欣赏了下月光，“怎么样，”他随手折下一朵蔷薇，“漂亮吗？”

“……”

沉默中扉间发现了一件令自己厌恶的事。他一看见泉奈出现就放弃了抵抗，甚至马上做出认打认罚的准备。

见他不说话，泉奈又笑一声，“我没看错，你确实足够聪明。”他蹲坐到扉间旁边，冰冷的手握上了扉间稚嫩的脖子。

苍白的皮肤之下，有血流的跳动。

只要他稍稍用力……

扉间闭上了眼睛。

但泉奈并没那么做。

“不杀了我吗？”扉间沙哑着嗓子问。

“没兴趣。而且杀小孩会被哥哥唠叨的。”泉奈说得随意。

“不杀我的话，我早晚会杀了你。”

“呵呵，我倒是很好奇你能做到哪一步。”

“……你的兴趣真恶劣。”

“是吗？”泉奈手指玩弄着他的下颌，嘴唇附到他耳边说，“我的趣味还没开始呢。”

“……”扉间不知道他指的是什么，却仍感到了巨大的压迫和恐惧。

“不过作为惩罚，”泉奈冷冰冰地说，“我不会再给你任何出去的机会。”

本来以为做好了接受所有惩罚的觉悟，听到泉奈这句话扉间还是觉得心脏沉入了黑暗中。

“至于今天剩下的时间……我会给你个教训的。”

在扉间反应过来之前，泉奈就不知从哪里变出了一小瓶液体灌进了他嘴里。那味道相当不好，扉间觉得头脑昏沉却又清醒得厉害。之后泉奈把绳子解下来，将他五花大绑。

吸血已经习惯了，这点不足以吓到他。扉间暗示自己。然而泉奈并没有吸他的血。

不多时，扉间就觉得自己身体发热，内里说不出的难受。他在地上翻来覆去，像是有一处痒得厉害却根本挠不到。

他堪堪坚持了二十分钟，这种感觉越演越烈。扉间甚至产生了奇怪的想法——他在渴望泉奈。

他渴望泉奈能抱一抱他，如果能被吸血可能会很舒服吧……？

……我在想些什么？

扉间无法控制自己的感觉，不住地闷哼。

最后不知过了多久，扉间在清醒的地狱里再也熬不下去。他乞求地看向泉奈，“救救我……”

他已经看不清泉奈的表情，只知道泉奈得意地勾起了嘴角。

泉奈并没有解救他，他把扉间放回原本的房间里。扉间在不眠不休的状态里被折磨了两天两夜，药效才终于过去。

不过从结果上讲，泉奈确实让扉间产生了新的恐惧。再度来到泉奈房间时，扉间的顺从变得发自内心了。他枕在泉奈的腿上，任凭泉奈玩弄他的头发，抚摸他的后背。他静静地躺着，双眼放空。

扉间曾向火核透露过这种药的信息，火核笑着说那是一种用来驯服人类的药。沾染上这种药后，人类不仅不会害怕血族，还会主动靠近。这种渴望是不受意志控制的。

听到这样的判决后，扉间只是默默地站了一会儿，哭和笑都没有。

沾染了药物之后，扉间就像被剪掉了尾羽的鸟类。确定扉间没有力气反抗后，泉奈开始带他参加一些聚会。有一次泉奈带着他去了另一血族的宅邸，这一族都是金发碧眼，不一样的高贵。

扉间发现这一族的宅邸里有很多小孩子。这些小孩和他一样木然，充满着恐惧，看到他时也没有同情。

泉奈和这家的主人在调侃些什么，扉间没太听懂。期间他去了趟洗手间，意外碰上了一个小孩。

那个小孩似乎在清理什么，扉间进去的时候他衣服还没穿完，衬衫大敞着。

之后扉间呆住了。

他身上虽然全是血痕，但和眼前这孩子的痕迹完全不一样。这个孩子身上不只有咬伤，还有捆绑的印痕，各种各样的淤青以及……穿环。

那孩子看了他一眼，漠然地穿上衣服离开了。

带着这种不安，扉间回到泉奈身旁。这次他发现对方家主在饶有兴致地打量着他。

泉奈则正吐槽，“我是无法理解你的趣味，小孩子还没长开，像是玩具一样，根本提不起兴趣。”

对方家主摇摇头，遗憾地表示我们不是同道中人。

“听说泉奈大人并不喜欢这孩子，”他看向扉间，扉间被恶心得一哆嗦，“不如把他让给我如何？他的样貌真是很特殊呢……”

“这可难办。”泉奈笑道，“你这里那么多宠物还不够玩吗？我就这一个，给不了。”

对方家主没再强求，最后一路目送着他们离开了。

人类总会在某一瞬间觉醒某种意识。那天在回去的马车上，扉间忽然明白了这家血族对那些孩子做了什么，泉奈所谓的兴趣又是什么。

回到房间后，他默默站了很久，最后倒在床上不住地发抖。

为那看得到却无法逃离的未来。

在这一天，扉间的幼年期结束了。


	5. Chapter 5

例行的钢琴练习。

扉间的琴弹得不差，但就是相比感情的投入他更多地把精力放在每个音上。整首曲子都流畅无误，然而在音乐上很挑剔的宇智波耳朵里，这曲子真是被弹得难听极了。

——简直像拿猫爪子摁出来的。

泉奈悄无声息地进到小书房来，像一道影子。他款步走到三角钢琴前，慵懒地靠在上面，看少年的手指在琴键上跳跃。

八年过去，扉间的身高也窜了上来。虽然还不如泉奈高，但以他这个势头，说不定会有超过泉奈的那一天。

扉间对泉奈的一时兴起见怪不怪，照弹他的琴。他的长发绑成一个马尾辫，一双凤眼上挑，再配上惨白的皮肤，倒也是个清秀的少年。泉奈虽觉得他弹得难听，但到了该翻页的时候他还是帮着翻了下谱子。

一首奏鸣曲完了，扉间规整地把手放在大腿上，之后把曲谱收了起来。

“练完了？”泉奈追着问。

“嗯。”扉间随便应了一声。

变声期后扉间的声音开始变得低沉，泉奈似乎并不在意这个。他看着扉间，兴致勃勃的样子像是在看一株植物生长。

见扉间冷漠，泉奈就百无聊赖地在书房里乱转。

扉间的课程早就结束了，斑问过泉奈想不想把扉间送到大学去，被泉奈一票否决了。知道这件事的扉间压根没怎么生气，这么多年他都习惯了。

越是长大扉间越是能明白他和泉奈之间的关系。泉奈就像是猫，喜欢把自己的气味留在所有物上，而扉间就是那个所有物。

可能人类小孩对他来说是个新鲜东西，泉奈对其中的可塑性着了迷。

他像养了一株植物，之后乐于试验剪掉植物开出每一朵花后的结果。在这个过程中，泉奈一向带着孩童般天真的笑容。

泉奈看到书桌上放着些书和糖。是镜带来的。镜每个月会来报告一次，每次他都会偷偷带书给扉间。

镜似乎对给人类糖有一种执念，为了不让镜伤心，扉间不得不坚持每天吃掉一颗糖果，这样才能消耗掉他上一次带的。

泉奈打开铁盒，拿出一块糖放进嘴里，没几秒就皱着眉吐槽，“好廉价。”

“那就别吃了。”扉间回答得一点都不委婉。

“这是小镜给你带的书吗？”他翻开几页，看是复杂的机械论著就毫无兴趣了。

“嗯。”

泉奈打量着他的书桌，发现书架的空余处摆了个没完成的马车模型。

“手很巧嘛。”

扉间没法佯装心不在焉的样子了。

泉奈明显是知道那是他要送给镜的，但他没闹也没威胁，似乎并不在乎。

泉奈的这种反应不是一次两次了。他好像并不强制控制扉间的行动，唯二两次激进就是给他喂药和不让他上大学。

扉间知道泉奈心机深重，他既然这么做，就肯定是有什么把握。

这种被捏后颈的感觉真是糟糕。

扉间红色的眼睛阴暗了几分。

不过也确实……

这次做礼物，主要是想感谢镜每次都告诉他一句千手家含混的情报而已。

但是想起斑这个前例之后，扉间蓦地没了送礼物的心情。

过去斑对扉间好的时候扉间曾经对他产生了依赖之情。然而后来扉间发现斑只是想让他成为一件足够好的礼物让泉奈开心。意识到这件事后扉间还稍微伤心了一晚上。从那天起扉间就认定，血族到底是和人类不同的，不能轻易相信。

他决定不送了。

泉奈的伤好得差不多了，不过每天他还是会休息三个小时的。自从扉间进了青春期，泉奈就每天都让扉间陪着他睡。

扉间发现每次躺在泉奈的身边，他非但不会感到愤怒反而会非常安心。他把这种感觉归咎于药物的作用，因此他在草药和解剖上下了更大的功夫，以求尽快做出解药。

深夜睡不着的时候扉间也会胡思乱想。

血族牢牢地缠抱着他的身体，致命的牙齿就在他脖子后面。

扉间翻了个身，和泉奈面对面。血族果然是没睡的，他豁然睁开了黑色的眼睛。

扉间看了看他，两人沉默地四目相对。最后还是扉间先叹了口气，哄小孩似的嘀咕了句，“睡吧。”说完他就闭上了眼。

泉奈的鼻息很轻，肯定不是属于熟睡者的。扉间能感受到泉奈如同月光般清冷的视线，不知为何，这让他回想起还在千手家的时候。

那时候千手柱间只有他一个弟弟，刚开始做不着调的大哥，每天都和他粘的不行。无论是吃饭还是睡觉，柱间都要亲自盯着才放心。夏夜如水，柱间不嫌热地搂着他睡觉。柱间低头看着怀中的弟弟，眼睛雪亮得像天上的星星。只是到了早上，倒是柱间先睡得七扭八歪的，手脚都压在他身上了。

扉间那时还很小，不懂“腻歪”这种感觉，就每天任凭柱间缠着他。等他长大些，他就开始呵斥大哥幼稚了。

柱间一被他呵斥就消沉，柱间一消沉扉间就有点愧疚。

扉间在回忆中走到了沉睡的边缘，可他的意识还在，他便控制着自己重新睁开眼睛。

泉奈还是盯着他看，微微带笑。见他醒了，就用手轻轻掐了掐他的脸。

“怎么醒了？”

“……”

“不会是想家了吧？”

“……”

扉间不想搭理他的调戏，沉沉闭上眼。模模糊糊之中听到泉奈嘀咕了句，“人类小孩真难懂。”

一天夜里风雨大作。

说是夜里是因为这段时间里血族精力最为旺盛，和这群人待久了，扉间的时差也颠换了过来。

扉间在书房里看书，却频频听到楼下人忙碌地跑来跑去，大门开了又关。扉间想要不要趁这个乱跑出去，但想了想又放弃了。他这么多年没少尝试逃离这里，结果每次都以泉奈把他抓回来关小黑屋告终。

因为扉间过分的逆来顺受，泉奈失去了很多捉弄他的兴趣。反正扉间被弄断了骨头都不会吭一声，倒不如把他关禁闭来得方便。

扉间甚至有了一套应对方法，口袋里随时藏一些糖，这样在几近失去五感的黑暗里也不至于太难受。

然而出于好奇，等到天快亮了的时候，扉间还是到处走动，想知道发生了什么。走了大半天，把他能去的地方都找了一遍后他还是什么都没找到。斑、泉奈和镜也全不见踪影，真是奇怪。

最后扉间来到了厨房，在这里发现了端倪。

说是“厨房”其实是不大恰当的，这里是存放人类食物的一个小隔间。因为往常人类的食物只有扉间一个人吃，所以存放的东西并不多。

但是今天这里明显多了一个人的分量。

——泉奈在这里藏了其他人类？

扉间眯起了眼。

倒不是说妒忌之类的奇怪感情，只是他很奇怪，到底是什么人还能激起泉奈的兴趣？

那个人类又是什么身份呢？斑能同意泉奈这么干，还不让他见到另一个人类，也就是说那个人类可能并非是以“食物”“玩物”存在的……？

扉间突然想起，这栋古宅里是有地牢存在的。之前泉奈关他就是把他关在了地牢的最里面。

地牢还是比较凶险的存在的，因为里面关了一些血族，每次他过去都相当于一块鲜肉从狼群中经过。扉间想了一下，决定先不贸然行动比较好。

第二天泉奈回来了，意外的是镜是跟着泉奈回来的。

扉间一直有点奇怪镜的身份。镜还是他老师的时候扉间只以为他是个谋出路的分家年轻血族，但现在他明显有了其他职务，似乎还和泉奈关系不错。泉奈看着他时偶尔会露出笑容。

两人本来谈论着什么，看到大厅中的扉间后不约而同地闭上了嘴。

“是扉间啊，”镜露出一个微笑，“很抱歉这次没给你带书来。”

“你太惯着他了，镜。”泉奈不冷不热地说。扉间注意到他这次故意偏开了视线。“回你的房间去。”他命令了一句就带着镜离开了，黑色的斗篷在两人的身后飘飘悠悠。

到了休息时间，扉间来到了泉奈的房间。不同于往日的悠闲，泉奈正坐在写字台前忙着处理什么。

“你来了。”泉奈头都没抬，“困了就睡吧。”

“……”

这绝对是不对劲。

“发生了……什么事吗？”

泉奈抬起头，眼里不乏讽刺。

“你，又想知道什么？”

“……”扉间垂下了眼睛。

泉奈笑了。

“过来，把手伸出来。”

扉间知道他扰动了泉奈的神经，就只能无声地叹气，听话地走过去，把袖子挽起来，翻过手腕，暴露出血管丰富的地方。扉间惨白的手腕早已惨不忍睹，咬痕和刀疤彼此交错，若是亮给小女孩看肯定会把人吓昏过去。

泉奈并不在意，他拉起手腕就咬了上去，扉间微微皱眉，任他吸食血液。

但马上扉间也发现了不对。泉奈没有像往常那样浅尝辄止，扉间的失血量在超过安全值！他试图把手抽出来，可他根本比不过泉奈的力气。

等到他眼前白了一半，泉奈才放开手。

扉间一阵眩晕，他踉跄着想躺到床上去，却直接栽了下去。泉奈不慌不忙地把他接住，接着抱到床上，动作堪称温柔。

扉间来不及思考这些，很快就晕了过去。

震醒他的是一声咆哮，属于少年的沙哑的咆哮。

觉得事有蹊跷的扉间匆忙爬起，掀开了窗帘的一角。

之后他看见一个头发半黑半白的少年正被一名血族强行塞到铁制的马车里。

他的呼吸停住了。

扉间僵在原地，几秒后忽觉心脏跳得又沉又痛。在大脑一片麻木当中，扉间持续观看着楼下正在发生的事。

泉奈就站在旁边，不动声色地监视着。突然之间，他像是察觉到了什么，猛然看向楼上。扉间在于他对视之前赶紧放开了手上的窗帘。

少年紧贴着墙，眼前再一次冒气了白星。

他觉得泉奈注意到他了，但扉间却觉得这并不重要。他闭着眼，艰难地呼吸着，试图平复自己的心情。

可他做不到。

扉间一手攥拳，抵在铺着墙纸的墙壁上。他的思维乱作一团，闭锁的心门被一下下冲撞着，锁链摇摇欲坠，那些被封闭的感官也跟着复苏。如同被压到的肢体在回血，他觉得全身都有无数的蚂蚁在爬，他在这种又痒又痛之下几近崩溃——或者说那不是“扉间”，而是那个“被幽闭于黑暗中失去全部感情”的外壳。

他的记忆在不受控制地飘远，飘到了过去如同梦幻般的阳光下。

婴孩躺在摇篮中，阳光从百叶窗投下，大哥站在他身边，不安分地想把小孩抱出来。扉间一边小大人似的叱责他会弄砸的，一边小心翼翼地盯着柱间的动作，以便随时补救。

千手柱间还是把婴儿抱了出来，婴儿一下子被晃醒了，眼看着就要哭出声来。柱间一慌，竟然直接把婴儿往扉间怀里一放。扉间力气不大，一时间差点没接住。

扉间半蹲了一下，待他维持好平衡，他便被婴儿身上传来的不可思议的生命力震惊了。

软软的，热热的，却像是阳光照进了他的五脏六腑。一直以来的忧心和不愉快都被这小小的婴孩驱散了。

“是不是很有意思！”柱间欢快地说，他看向扉间，“你过去也是这个样子呢，那时候扉间就这么大，但不哭也不闹，吓得大人以为你有什么问题呢！”

“大哥你闭嘴吧。”扉间掩饰性地嗔怪了句，柱间轻轻地笑了。

“那时候我就想啊，”柱间靠近了些，俯下身来，“这就是我的弟弟，以后我就是哥哥了！”

——我可一定要保护好我的弟弟啊！

千手柱间在阳光下的笑脸，不知为何如同彩色铅笔画出的画一样，活灵活现地出现在了他的眼前。

对了……

我那时也有同样的想法……

身体的颤抖渐渐停了下来。

扉间松开了拳头。

——我也要成为一个合格的哥哥。保护好其他的弟弟，同时还要照顾不靠谱的大哥。

——这样才是兄弟吧。

一天后，泉奈回来了。

扉间估算了下时间，等差不多泉奈该休息了，他就来到泉奈的门前。

“哦，是你。”泉奈已经换好了睡衣，角桌上放着空了的酒杯，看来他最近累坏了，正打算休息一下。

扉间看了他一眼，咬牙下定决心。他快步走上去，从身后抱住了泉奈的腰。

泉奈的身体稍微僵硬了一瞬。

“这是做什么？”泉奈偏过头，带着逗小孩的笑。

扉间没有看他，而是自顾自拔下了领巾上的针。镶嵌着贵重宝石的领针落在地毯上，发出沉闷的声响。

泉奈挑起了眉。

扉间又拆下了自己的领巾，接着是外套、马甲……他抬起头看向泉奈，红色的眼睛在遗漏的月光下纯粹得仿佛一潭清水。泉奈的目光闪烁了一下，他的视线下移，看到少年惨白无暇的皮肤上算得上高挺的鼻梁，再向下则是血色不足的唇。

扉间大概是刚喝过水，嘴唇亮晶晶的，像是节日的苹果一样让人忍不住想咬一口。

就算是血族也感到了一种干渴。

见泉奈仍然冷静，扉间踮起脚尖，在泉奈冰冷的嘴上落下一吻。

泉奈微微睁大了眼睛。

少年的手抱住了他的腰，讨好地寻找着衣服上的纽扣。但是一只毫无温度地手抓住了他的手。

泉奈在笑。

“你是吃错药了吗，千手扉间？”

血族故意带上的姓氏刺激了扉间的神经，他手上的力气卸掉了半分——算了，何必做这种折损自己的事呢？还是想其他办法吧……

他这样想着，打算赶紧退开。可是泉奈的手把他抓得死死的。

紧接着，扉间就被泉奈一个抬手压制在了床的边缘。他黑色的长发落了下来，看向他的双眼如不见任何光亮的子夜，嘴角则勾起了最为危险的弧度。

“你就这么着急吗？”血族调侃道，扉间发现自己的呼吸变得又冷又长。“还是说……你的小脑袋里又想了什么危险的东西？”

泉奈的食指按在他的太阳穴上，简直像是一把锥子，随时能开罐头一样打开他的头。扉间不敢说话，发现自己连错开目光都做不到。

“你几岁的时候就是图用血毒死我，接着又想给我下药。”泉奈冷冷地嘲讽，“你没发现吗，每次你想干些什么都会假装讨好我。何必这么刻意呢？”

泉奈的另一手拇指擦过了他的嘴唇，力道不小。扉间张开嘴，想一口咬上那根手指，哪怕毫无意义。他摇动四肢挣扎起来，然而泉奈不慌不忙。

觉得事情已经不可挽回，扉间一边挣扎一边咬牙切齿地低吼。

“我恨你，宇智波泉奈！”

“我知道，有么有什么新的词。”

“为什么偏偏是你！你把我原有的生活全都夺走了！”

“嗯，还有呢。”

一阵无意义的蹬脚让扉间有点疲惫了，他大喘着气，四肢堪堪支着泉奈。过于冷酷的理智回到了扉间的脑袋里——他的挣扎是毫无意义的，这些都是一开始就注定了的，泉奈不杀他已经是万幸了。

不……也许泉奈从一开始就杀了他还好点。

看他发泄够了，泉奈继续说，“你救不了他。”

“……”扉间狠狠地咬住下唇，半晌发出了古怪的音调，“……求你……”

“哼……”泉奈摸搜着扉间的下颌，残酷地笑了，“你应该感谢我啊，因为本来要带走的是你。”

“……？！”

“那些长老说想要拿千手的小孩做试验，可是我极力反对才保下了你。”

“对，就是这样……你的弟弟是代替你被抓的啊。”

心脏重重地跳了一下，简直像是摔的，很痛，但接下来却又根本感受不到心跳了，仿佛他不再有这个器官。

又是我……？！

又是因为我才……？

扉间觉得头昏脑涨，各种尖锐得想法几乎要把他从内部撕开。他大口喘着气，最后不得不放空了大脑。

泉奈躺在他身边，指尖描摹着他的脸。扉间麻木地看着泉奈支起身体，解开他的衬衫。这次泉奈的目光完全变了，他在他眼中不再是小孩子。

他yi-sibu-gua地躺在大床上，床垫十分柔软。泉奈打量着他的每一寸身体，时不时不满地皱眉。在血族终于触碰到他尚未被开发的部分时，扉间还是颤抖了一下。他盯着泉奈的动作，眼看着泉奈的手指没入了gou壑当中。

从未被接触的部分格外敏感，扉间呜咽了一声，强忍着把腿合得更严的冲动。

意外的是，泉奈并没继续下去。

他嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“还是太小了。再长长吧。”

泉奈重新躺下，把被子扔在了扉间身上，在他的耳边低声念道，“你可要快点长啊。”

这一晚扉间完全在惊惧混乱的状态中度过，等泉奈走了他才彻底昏睡过去。不过他没睡太久。他做了很糟糕的噩梦。

梦里他看见板间被缩在漆黑的房间里，血族们把他提了起来，强行给他喂下了污秽的血液。板间不住地哭叫，可所有人都在冷眼旁观。

脑海里一直有一个声音在说，“这都是你的错这都是你的错。”

板间艰难地从地板上爬起来，向他伸出伤痕累累的手臂，眼下流出血泪。

“为什么啊，扉间哥……”

在责问中，扉间猛然惊醒。

——不能让这种事发生。

他从床上跳起，几下穿好衣服。逮到人便问泉奈去哪了。

血族面露疑色，还是说泉奈出去好一阵了。扉间不肯就此罢休，到处奔走着，最后走昏了头一下子撞在了什么人身上。

体重的差异让他成为被撞倒的一方，但是一双熟悉的手把他拉住了。

扉间抬起头，看到镜在昏暗的光线下对他微笑。

“出了什么事吗，扉间？”

扉间一只手正搭在镜的小臂上，他下意识地抓紧了镜的袖子。

虽然……他对镜是否可信完全没有信心。最大的可能是镜直接拒绝他。可他已经走投无路了。

“镜……”

“嗯？”

“你能不能帮我……”

镜歪着头，似乎在期待他接下来的话。

“……帮我救救我的弟弟？”扉间用了好大力气才把这句话说完，他抬头看向镜，镜还面带笑意，但表情十分复杂。

有一瞬间的疑惑，又有毫不掩饰的意料当中，以及装出来的为难。


	6. Chapter 6

——你知道背叛泉奈大人的下场吧？

——如果我帮你，不光是你，我也会被牵连。

——其实我并不太明白你们人类这种焦急的心情。

——我可以告诉你一个路线，但凭你的力量根本无法到达那里。

——我也是不行的。

——抱歉，扉间，我不能告诉你。

——你就这么相信我不会告诉泉奈大人吗？

——呵呵，那祝你好运。

千手扉间在漆黑的树林里奔跑。镜告诉他地窖里的一条密道，从那里能直接绕出玫瑰庭院，抵达庄园外围的白雾森林。白雾森林没有白昼夜晚的分别，所以最适合血族行动，人类在那里非常危险。至于板间被关押的地方，是森林深处的一个哨塔。

——其实扉间你有一丝希望。

——泉奈大人给你喂进去的药有消除人类气息的副作用。

茂盛的草里有粗壮的树藤，来不及看清的情况下扉间被狠狠地绊了一下。

——也就是说……

你相当于在血族感知里隐形了。

现在是白天还是黑夜？扉间偶尔看向天空试图推测时间，但每次看到的都是一片浓厚的灰，简直像是一块粗糙的石头。森林里有鸦类粗粝的叫声，时不时还有长翅膀的东西穿过枝叶，发出扑棱扑棱的动静。

镜告诉他的路线是最直接的，但他这一路没少碰见血族。每次他都几乎把身体贴在地面上，用最小的声音躲过去。这样跑跑停停了两小时后，扉间的体力几乎见底。失眠失血的眩晕感全都找了上来，虚汗从头发里流到领口。

扉间折断一根较粗的树枝，用它支撑着身体继续潜行。他猛然觉得自己确实不太像人类了，简直就是一具踉跄行走的尸体。

极度的疲惫之下，扉间开始不受控地幻想一些事情。

板间应该也长大了吧，只比他小两岁，会更像谁呢？大哥在那时就和他说过，等板间长大了，他们就可以一起去山上打鱼摘果子吃，在没有人的地方悠闲地待一天。他们还可以去镇子上，买最漂亮的渔具和锄头。扉间忍不住吐槽为什么大哥满脑子想的都是锄头啊。

扉间忽地意识到自己好像静止了。他勉强睁开眼睛，发现自己不知什么时候倒在了松软的泥地里。他从体内逼出一股力气，支持自己站起来，继续向前走。

不知过了多久，扉间终于看到了哨塔的尖顶。他的心情不禁为之雀跃，他继续一瘸一拐地赶路。等到快到哨塔旁时扉间收住了脚步。

目之所见就有好几个把守的血族。正面进去应该是不太可能的，得想办法潜入。

扉间提起精神绕塔一周，结果发现血族的把守甚是严密，连最小的一个窗口都没放过。

他不停地思考，想寻找一个能进去的办法。可是无论如何他都想不出来。

该怎么办呢？该怎么办呢？

耳边是持续不断的虫鸣，时间恍若停止。就在这持续的窒息中，扉间听到了一个轻微却足够尖锐的声音。同样，其他的血族也听到了。

那像是……脚踩在植物上的声音。而且并非是血族产生的。

“是千手！”有个小队长一样的人说，他马上指挥几个小分队去那一带搜索。

看见血族向着他这个方向走来，扉间赶紧转移。在他躲藏的过程，他发现原本守着一个小窗子的血族不见了。

是去阻拦千手家的部队了吗？

扉间决定不放过这个机会。他确认两边没人，就赶紧拉开小窗户跳了进去。就在他落地的瞬间，他听见了外面交火的声音。

冷兵器，枪械，还有各自的秘法。混沌的灰色顿时被染上了各种颜色。

扉间稍微观察了一下——那确实是千手家的秘术。这下他昏昏沉沉的头脑瞬间精神了好多，如同有一束阳光照进了满是灰尘的房间。

我救出板间就能和大哥汇合了。

这个想法太过梦幻，甚至连他自己都一时无法相信。信不信是一方面，扉间的身体则已经自行行动起来。

我们就要团聚了。

他在幽暗的走廊里奔跑着，用各种方法躲过各种血族后终于来到了地牢的最深处。

扉间从墙上拿下一把斧子，斧子很重，扉间两手只能拖着它。另一边，千手的人闯了进来，扉间清晰地听到楼上有个人大声地喊，“板间，你在哪儿——”

是大哥！扉间的眼睛亮了。柱间似乎就在触手可及的地方，可眼前有着一个血族，他没法喊大哥的名字。

又有千手往下来了，最后的狱卒骂骂咧咧跟着出去御敌。扉间无声地跟在后面，一斧头砸断了他的脚腕，接着他拿出木桩，精准地钉在了血族的伤口上。血族刚反应过来发生了什么，转头对偷袭者露出尖利的牙齿，没想到迎向他的是又一斧子。

这一挥用尽了扉间全部的力气，将血族的头劈成两半。

血族的身体跳动了好几分钟才慢慢不动了。确认对方死透了，扉间拿到了地牢的钥匙。

板间靠在石壁上，身上伤口不少，一时间扉间都怀疑自己还在做噩梦。扉间摇了他几下，没有反应，便只好把他抱在怀里，脚下不稳地原路返回。

他的听力告诉了他不太好的事情。

血族的援兵来了，大哥马上就要腹背受敌。扉间思考了一下，既然大哥有着无与伦比的千手血统，那应该还是有办法脱身的。于是他决定先把板间运出去，在森林里和柱间碰面。

他刚拖着板间躲进灌木丛，就听见血族们欢呼，“斑大人来了！”“该死的千手柱间，死吧！”

扉间喘着粗气分析着战局。多年未见，他并不知道柱间成长了多少，可宇智波斑是恶魔一般级别的存在啊！

千手在撤退。扉间深吸一气，抱着板间向着千手撤退的方向跑去。

大哥，请一定要全身而退！之后……

等着我！

宇智波斑赶到了现场，千手的族人发出一片哀嚎。

“千手，来抢我的东西，就带了这么几个人吗？”宇智波斑嗤笑，“太弱了，太弱了！”

扉间的距离已经听不太清了，但他还是对斑战斗狂的一面有点吃惊的。板间在他这顿折腾下被弄醒了，察觉到这点扉间欣喜地看向自己的弟弟。

然而板间看见他后，黑眼里显出了狰狞的恐惧。

“血族！滚开！我不会接受你们的血液的！去死吧！”

他乱挥的手打向了扉间的眼睛，扉间吃痛手上一松，板间掉了下来。板间手脚并用，想赶紧离开扉间。扉间茫然地看向自己的兄弟，不明白为什么会这样。他的大脑太过混乱，连心痛的信号都传递不到。

哨塔一侧似乎爆发了能量巨大的战斗。扉间看到了冲天的藤蔓，还有扑向树林的火光。

他暗叫不好，一把拉住板间的胳膊，带着他向远离树林的方向跑去，也不顾及板间不听话的挣扎了。

“得快点离开这里！”他对板间喊。

“你是谁啊？！你要把我带到哪里？！”板间好像没听见他说什么一样。

就这样跑了一阵后，扉间感知到了千手族人的气息。他说不太好这种感觉是怎么回事，他只是知道前面有人。

一路带着弟弟跑严重透支了他的体力。扉间再也跑不下去，板间一把甩开了他的手，之后他震惊地看见扉间直接摔在了地上。

简直像是个人类。

扉间勉强撑起身体，用模糊的视线看向板间，沙哑着声音说，“快跑啊……”

快跑啊……

我马上就……跟上……

扉间支起身体，毫无知觉地向前走着，他伸出手臂，试图再一次拉住板间的手。

那双手虽然也很冰冷，但那是属于人类的，和血族截然不同。

之后……我们就能……

在一起了……

树林里蹿出一支银箭，笔直地刺穿了扉间的胸膛。板间直直地看着好不容易爬起来的扉间仰倒下去，那只手还虚空地抓着什么。

在红色的背景光中，他终于看清了那人的脸。

接连的恐惧让男孩来不及思考，他只能本能地觉得恐惧。他不再纠结这个把他拉出来的人的身份，远离火光向着族人的方向跑去。

千手柱间脱离了战场，带着残部和小队汇合。他没能救出自己的弟弟，现在他又失去了一个弟弟……

柱间面上带着苦涩的笑意，振奋着跟随他来救板间的部下。

现在还不是悲伤的时候。

当他走出白雾森林的边缘，一个男孩向他飞奔而来，一头扎进了他的怀抱。

柱间震惊地睁大了眼睛。板间搂着他的腰慢慢地抬起头来，和大哥对视的瞬间，男孩泣不成声。

柱间轻轻拍打着男孩的肩背，安慰着他。部下看到这一幕无不泪目，感慨能把少爷救出来真是太好了。等板间平静下来，柱间特地去感谢把板间带来的族人。

“说来惭愧，少主。”族人说，“我只是在这里接应，少爷是自己跑出来的。”

“板间你这么厉害吗？竟然能从地牢里逃出来。”柱间赞叹道，还揉了揉他黑白相间的头。

没想到板间也摇摇头。

“不，我是被人救出来的。”

柱间瞬间目色黯然。

“是哪个族人吗？”也许是哪个牺牲了的族人吧。

“不，”板间还是摇头，“我以为那是个血族，但可能也不是，而且他已经死了……”他回避了那个死因。

“血族？”

“虽然看不太清，他脸上身上全是泥和灰，可那个人的头发好像是白色的，眼睛也是红色的。所以，我以为他是个血族。毕竟这里是宇智波的地界，他不可能是普通人类吧？大哥？大哥你怎么了？”

板间和族人不解地看着柱间木然向着还燃烧着的森林走去，仿佛失去了魂魄。

“……扉间。”

“扉间？少主，扉间少爷不是已经死了吗？那时在黑森林里就……”

“不……那一定是扉间……”柱间背对着他们，自言自语般说着，那音调让人毛骨悚然。

“可是大哥……就算那是扉间哥，他也……”

“扉间没有死！”柱间相当大声地喝道，他不顾阻拦，一人冲进了火海，不停大呼着弟弟的名字。

“扉间——！扉间——！你在哪里！”

“是我啊，是大哥啊！我来救你了——！”

黑色的翼悄然降临，狂气的血族首领俯下身，单手握上了银箭。哪怕隔着手套，他的手掌里都冒出一股烟来。他将银箭拔出，用火给少年止血。

千手柱间的咆哮愈发得近了，斑勾起一抹冷笑。

他抱起扉间，随手设下一道屏障，向着古堡飞去。


	7. Chapter 7

“过来，扉间。”泉奈在写字台前叫他的名字，写完最后一行后将羽毛笔插进墨水瓶。扉间看了他一眼，把看到一半的书放到自己的桌上，来到泉奈面前跪了下来，伸手解开泉奈的裤子，正要附嘴上去。但是泉奈一把把他拉了起来。

“别用嘴，用后面。”他笑着，向椅背上一靠。扉间似是无声叹了口气，可仍是毫无异议地解开自己的裤子，随便扩张两下就向泉奈已经硬起来的部分坐了上去。

血族的身体总是冰冷的，无论多少次，扉间都觉得那不是人的器官，而是冰冷的道具。道具带着些弹性，十多年的磨合让扉间适应得很快。他的后庭也像是一张口一样，对泉奈的东西十分渴望。哪怕是在刚刚进入，身体还生涩的时候，后穴就已经急不可耐地皱缩起来，如同在不断吮吸一样。

泉奈安然享受着，颇有节奏地挺腰。人类的身体对于血族来说过于炽热，不过这种炽热能给他带来奇怪的快感，让他不禁沉迷。扉间的甬道里很快被顶出了一堆乱七八糟的液体，前身跟着硬起来。泉奈冷哼一声，一手按在上面，重重地搓揉。

扉间的四肢不受控地绷紧，他双腿张开，两脚顶住桌腿，双手按在桌面上。在泉奈的捉弄下，他的前端不断流出透明的液体。

那根冰冷的肉棒在他的体温下逐渐变暖，扉间深吸气，让身体更放松些。

“变得淫乱不堪了啊，扉间。”始作俑者在他耳边笑道。硬物顶了他前列腺一下，他的身体猛地一抽搐，反倒成了对泉奈的反击。疼痛和欲望一同袭来，变作了一种锋利的东西挠在心上，让他又恐惧又想要。

但是恐惧是属于新人的，现在的扉间早就学会顶住这种恐惧去索求疯狂的快感了。

他不再理会泉奈，腰身自行动起来，越来越快地前后摇着。口中分泌的液体愈发地多了，可扉间的吞咽已经是无意识的了，他的所有感知都集中在了二人的连接处上。

泉奈无疑是不喜欢这种被动的，他站了起来，一下把扉间压倒在桌面上，故意很快地搅动扉间的肠道。扉间的炽热包裹着他，让他由内而外地感到一种热。

扉间侧着脸被压在冰冷的桌面上，艰难急促地喘息着，同时他却觉得欣喜若狂。他紧咬牙关，不去说出羞耻的词语是他最后的底线。他苍白的脸不自然地发红，在泉奈的猛攻下，一些来不及吞咽的唾液落到桌面上。

像是后面被安了一个发射的装置，他渐渐地要被顶飞出去了。

“哈……哈……”狂乱之中，扉间的手胡乱地寻找着支点，最后只能按在光滑的桌面上。他收紧了小腹，咬紧牙关，在愈发激烈的冲撞中等待绝顶的到来。

那一瞬间他的身体像是坏掉了，双腿完全失去了支持的作用，颤颤巍巍地想跪下去，好在他是趴在桌子上的，双腿便是不受控地乱蹬。扉间也知道这一瞬间他的状态混乱且淫乱，前喷后射的。后穴的抽搐本不会持续太久，可泉奈不是人类，在他持续的冲击下，扉间身体的敏感被一再激发。等这顿皱缩结束了，扉间竟然又开始跟着泉奈的动作摇晃起来。不多时，他的前端又一次挺立，带着些疲乏的疼痛。

他是真的跟不上泉奈的体力。哪怕泉奈是一时兴起，他一开始还有渴求，最后都只剩下求饶。如果是泉奈兴致正盛，那就更加糟糕了。第二天绝对会浑身散架了一样，要睡一天才清醒点。然而泉奈并不会管这些，第二天还会继续折腾他。

他们这样的关系是从扉间再一次醒来时开始的。

扉间都没想到自己还能活下来。他刚一清醒，就有人通知他去泉奈房间一趟。虽然做好了心理准备，扉间还是受到了相当的精神冲击。

镜在泉奈的房间里，浑身都是血，连他深色的斗篷都被染透了。一直对他那么温柔的镜蜷着身体倒在房间一角，不停地颤抖。他听见有人进来，非常吃力地看向扉间这边。

镜的脸也是青一块肿一块的，可是看到了扉间，他还是努力想笑一下。结果就被泉奈一脚踢到了另一边。

扉间惊呆了——泉奈竟然有这么强大的力量吗？难怪所有人都惧怕他……

“你不该求助他的。”泉奈安然坐到 床上，单腿搭到膝盖上，“除了我，你也就求哥哥有用，其它人只会是这个下场。”

镜看起来异常痛苦，连颤抖都变弱了。

“……你叫我来就是为了吓我吗？”扉间阴沉沉地说。泉奈抬起头，他也注意到了扉间的变化，黑色的眼危险地眯了起来。

扉间并没有后退。

之前那个封闭自己的小男孩消失了，许是见到亲人的缘故，他似乎真把自己当个千手了。

“哦？”泉奈打了个指响，马上有人把遍体鳞伤的镜带了下去。“镜是自讨苦吃，他不仅试图染指我的东西，还试图还手。看来你们师徒还真是一样。”

“……没有事的话，我先走了。”面对这样的威胁，扉间竟然真的直接掉头走了。

当时他刚醒没反应过来——只要泉奈放任他做什么，就是有别的方法让他回来认错。

第二天，扉间看到了被关在地牢里的镜。

他好不容易积累的硬气全都被打了个粉碎。

一条铁索贯穿了镜的身体，镜无疑还活着，还有意识。可是这条铁索让他的伤口无法愈合，墙上，地上，铁索上全都是暗红色的血。镜是靠在墙上的，他一只手端着铁链，想让自己好受些。看到扉间过来，他抱歉地笑了一下。

“吓到你了吧……”

“镜……你……”

扉间从未想过镜说的“我也会受到牵连”会这么严重。

镜摇了摇头，“我……还好……”

“不……”你一点都不好，你看上去马上就要死了！“为什么……”

“在哨塔，见到想见的人了吧？我没有亲人，不太能知道那是什么心情……”镜的声音越来越弱。

“镜你先别说话了！”扉间生来第一次知道了何为愧疚，还是对一名血族。“我，我去让泉奈放了你！”

“别……”镜想阻拦他，但是他的声音太微弱了，根本传不到扉间的耳朵里。

“泉奈会让你生不如死的……”

扉间乏力地瘫在桌子上，泉奈冷冷地打量着他。扉间被他啃出一堆伤来，屁股倒是还挺光洁的。不过现在上面淤青不少，一直都没完全好过。

泉奈还记得最开始扉间为了镜又来解衣服，泉奈差点没笑死。

真是，这孩子从来只会这一招。不过也是，扉间只能用这种方法讨好他了。

千手柱间要是知道自己的弟弟有着如此扭曲的观念，肯定会痛心疾首的。

可那时泉奈并没去身体力行。扉间就像他养的猫，除非有特别的癖好，谁会想肏猫呢？于是泉奈把扉间脱光了吊在自己的房间里，让他双腿大开着，青涩的部分也被粗粝的绳子缠绕着。之后泉奈在扉间的后庭插进一种植物的茎。

本来泉奈以为三指粗的茎已经很细了，但刚插进去扉间就几乎要哭出来了。他脚不沾地，绳索不停地晃动着。那双红眼看向他时恶狠狠的，但只要泉奈面露不悦，他就只能再一次讨好。

据说这种植物会让人体感到瘙痒难耐，进而产生催情效果。刚把它插进去没多久，扉间就硬挺起来。泉奈把绳索松了松，可绳子还是磨得扉间肿胀的前端十分难受，很快就射了。

泉奈觉得一阵无趣。就这样反反复复了一夜，泉奈出去一圈又回来，看扉间马上就要晕过去的样子也没了兴趣，就把他放下来了。

泉奈放了镜，把他打发到别出去。但扉间就没那么容易被放过了，每天泉奈休息的时候都要把扉间这么吊起来，还拿羽毛挑逗他。玩了一周他才玩够。

但是这一周的调教让扉间发生了变化。

再一次躺在泉奈的床上时，扉间发现自己的身体开始发热，后穴蠢蠢不安。他不知道该怎么办，更不想委身血族。然而他没支撑多久，身体就自行往泉奈身上贴了。

这次才是泉奈第一次开发扉间。

就算身体像发情了一样，泉奈把下身抵在那入口时扉间还是浑身僵硬，各种放不开。第一天疼得厉害，第二天却还想要。这种莫名其妙的欲望简直是一种毒品，让扉间无法离开。

扉间一开始以为是药品的作用，他喝下了自己配置的很多试用品，几年后认定自己已经解除了药物的作用，可他悲愤地发现他还是会依赖泉奈。

是条件反射吗？是习惯吗？

就算知道那不是什么好的感情，他却无法逃离。

扉间胸口有个家徽样的红色印记，是泉奈的秘术刻痕。这种刻痕意味着两人的灵魂相连，只要一方不死另一方也不会死。这就是扉间能活下去的原因。

没有比这更令人绝望的了。

这十几年扉间的生活很单调。

看书研习，和泉奈发生性关系，以及试图逃跑。

扉间总隐隐有种感觉，柱间已经注意到了他的存在。是的，他确实是千手的异类，可是只要大哥是族长的话，肯定还是会欢迎他回去的。哪怕没有血统，依靠自己的智慧，他也一定能帮上大哥的忙。

这个念头频频驱使他出逃。但结果和小时候一样，被泉奈发现就会被惩罚。

泉奈似乎有着强烈的施虐欲，扉间又是毫无人权的存在，经常在泉奈的花样下昏死过去。只要泉奈知道他没死了这条心，他就有兴趣继续玩弄扉间。可以说，一个月里有三分之二的时间扉间都在泉奈的掌控之下。

斑有时会来找泉奈，看见一丝不挂四肢被铐在床上，后庭塞着一串珠子的扉间，扉间清楚地看见斑的目色波动了一下。也许他真的被泉奈玩坏了，看到斑这个反应，他竟然起了找斑报复泉奈的念头……扉间简直被自己的无耻震惊了。

时间就这样过去，这一年扉间三十岁了。

三十岁的扉间有着这个年纪人类应有的智力，甚至远高于常人。顺带一提，扉间的头发一直半长不短，平时扎着。除非是在床上，谁都会觉得这是个相当禁欲的男人。血族们以为他很早就会被初拥，结果他都三十岁了还是人类，他们的态度渐渐不恭敬起来。

这次扉间计划了相当大的逃跑计划，结果还是被泉奈抓到了。

在那间受了不知多少侮辱的房间里，扉间做好了面对惩罚的心理准备。

泉奈翘着二郎腿，扉间看不清他的表情。

“就这么渴望阳光吗？”泉奈的声音有些拖慢。

扉间冷笑一声。其实他早就忘了阳光是什么样子了，逃跑只是为了能够维持他的人心而已。他的里子已经跟着泉奈堕落下去，至少那颗心还是要属于人类的。

“嘛……也差不多到时候了。”泉奈慵懒地站起，却在扉间一瞬无法捕捉的速度出现在了他面前。

接着，泉奈的牙齿咬穿了扉间的颈动脉。

红色的眼瞬间睁大。

他看着画着华丽壁画的天花板，恶魔的模样愈发模糊。

那双眼睛失去了焦距，他什么都看不见了。

在彻底失去意识之前，扉间知道了泉奈要做什么。

他想挣扎，可他的血液已然流尽。

扉间宁愿一直被泉奈玩弄，直到衰老、泉奈看不下去他为止。那时候泉奈可能会嫌麻烦杀了他，那至少也是种解脱。

被血族同化是他唯一无法接受的结局。

现在，他再也不会有解脱了。


End file.
